


Crawl [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Can't you just pick another pair, Jeff? We're going to be late for our booking.""Give me a minute, I'm almost done. Bloody cufflinks…"-or-A last minute search by an annoyed detective.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Sunday 31st October - Crawl.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Crawl [Inktober 2020]

"Bloody cufflinks."

When Jeannie arrived and asked Jeff what exactly was going on, that was all the angry detective was able to mutter. The new arrival watched her friend crawl from room to room, hands patting the carpet fitfully in a fruitless search for the missing article. After five minutes, she stepped in.

"Can't you just pick another pair, Jeff? We're going to be late for our booking."

"Give me a minute, I'm almost done. Bloody cufflinks…"

"Jeff." The named looked up as Jeannie giggled. "We’re only going to a restaurant, not the Ritz."

"But you’re all dressed up, and I don’t want to let you down." He sighed, continuing his search. "Bloody cufflinks…"

**Author's Note:**

> last piece of the last day of the challenge!
> 
> And now it's all over, and with thirty four pieces done! Lots of them on the fly, but lots of them that I'm happy with :D It's been great fun, see y'all same time next year (maybe)!


End file.
